The function $f(x)$ takes positive real numbers to real numbers, such that
\[xf(y) - yf(x) = f \left( \frac{x}{y} \right)\]for all positive real numbers $x$ and $y.$  Find all possible values of $f(100).$  Enter all possible values, separated by commas.
Setting $x = y,$ we get
\[0 = f(1).\]Setting $y = 1,$ we get
\[xf(1) - f(x) = f(x),\]so $2f(x) = 0,$ which means $f(x) = \boxed{0}$ for all $x.$  (Note that this function satisfies the given functional equation.)